


More than OK

by Nessarin_the_greatish



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Crush, Basically 3x07 but with muffins, But I'm not very funny, But Not Much, Confessions, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I swear, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, My idealistic fantasy of how the cafeteria scene goes down, Texting, They are just so whipped for each other but don't know it, literally the opposite of slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessarin_the_greatish/pseuds/Nessarin_the_greatish
Summary: It's like the drop of a big roller coaster, and you close your eyes and convince yourself you're not falling, but the butterflies rage on regardless, and you wonder when you're going to stop falling, and then you realise it's never.And then you wake up.





	1. Guilt and swingsets

**Author's Note:**

> Yh idk what possessed me to write this,,  
> OH WAIT I DO  
> Tyrus is freakin everything that's why

It had been nearly a week; nearly a week since Cyrus had turned his back on Tj, since he had stepped into the Principal's office, stomach churning, since he had answered those questions the police officer had asked.

 

And as much as he knew he was doing the right thing, Cyrus couldn't help the guilt that overthrew him as he stepped out of the office.

 

“He's going to hate me.” he had muttered to no one in particular. But Andi was there next to him and shook her head, having heard what had slipped out of him.

 

She clasped a hand on his shoulder. “You did the right thing.”

 

The angry beat of his heart, and the roller coaster in his stomach said otherwise.

 

*

 

Wednesday. It had officially been five days since the incident, and three days since the police officer had sat him down, eyes boring into his. Cyrus wasn't used to going so long without talking to TJ.

 

He checked his phone constantly, staring at the name on his phone. He was partially sure that if he stared long enough a text message would pop up, but all that did was tire his eyes out.

 

The right thing. He had done the right thing.

 

*

 

“Jeez Cyrus, you look like a lost, sad puppy. What's up?” said Buffy.

 

They were walking towards the cafeteria, after a particularly brutal session of gym class. Cyrus huffed out a breath.

 

“Gym can't really make you that sad, can it?” Her eyes widened at that, mulling over the possibility in her mind.

 

Cyrus had a half hearted laugh. “I mean, I do hate gym with every fibre of my being–”

 

“–crap! I left my trainers in the changing room.” Buffy pivoted round and began to jog up the way they had came. “Go find Andi! And save me a seat!” she looked over her shoulder and called out before continuing, leaving Cyrus alone.

 

After a moment of glancing over at where Buffy had once been, Cyrus turned round, and instantly, something caught his eye. Or rather, _someone_.

 

He was sat at a table alone, an exercise book and a textbook sprawled out on the table. Cyrus couldn't help but stare, a strange tug at his chest. He wanted to run up to him, to talk to him after what felt like forever.

 

It hadn't been forever, it had been four days, but somehow that was too much.

 

What was stopping him though, was the voice in his head that muttered “ _he hates you, he hates you_ ” again and again, and that was enough to keep his feet firmly planted on the ground.

 

+

 

TJ glanced up from his books, and for the first time in nearly a week, he was face to face with Cyrus.

 

He had been avoiding him, not because he was angry (he was angriest at himself) but he didn't know what to say. Though Cyrus had been the one to walk away, TJ felt as if he had turned his back on him.

 

And for that he felt awful. The guilt had kept him up at night. The guilt had made him lash out at his friends. The guilt had spurred him on to tell the police.

 

So when his eyes met Cyrus’ from across the room, guilt was what engulfed him. He couldn't stop staring though, because he loved looking at Cyrus, he felt as though he couldn't stop.

 

Even when his face was stricken with a sort of fear, a sort of sadness, that TJ had caused.

 

Cyrus tore his eyes away first, turning around, and bolting out of the room. TJ abandoned his books entirely and ran after him.

 

“Cyrus, wait!” TJ called after him.

 

He checked his watch. Almost 30 minutes until lunch was over. Scanning the halls, TJ thought about where Cyrus could have gone. And then it clicked: the park.

 

+

 

“Hey.” Cyrus nearly fell off the swing at the voice behind him. He snapped his head round, already aware of who it was.

 

“Guy-who-probably-hates-me,” Cyrus said, staring down at his feet.

 

The chain of the swing rattled, TJ sitting down, his foot tapped Cyrus`.

 

“Chocolate-chocolate chip muffin.”

 

The nickname made him crack a smile, the familiarity of it exuding a temporary warmth. But the reminder of everything else had that warmth fading away.

 

Cyrus inhaled.

 

“I'm sorry about what happened, that I got you in trouble, but, I did what I thought was right–”

 

“–Cyrus, it _was_ right. You shouldn't have to apologise to me. I should.”

 

Had he heard that right? Cyrus whipped his head up to face TJ, and saw how solemn his expression was.

 

“I should have gone with you. But, I– I don't know why I didn't–” TJ gazed up at the sky instead of looking at Cyrus– “I felt super guilty, so I told the police. My friends weren't so happy about that.”

 

Cyrus gaped. “Really?”

 

“Yeah. I don't hate you for doing what you did…I actually really respect you.”

 

“Really?” it was all he could manage to say at this point, heart thrashing in his chest.

 

“Really Cyrus.”

 

TJ stood up then, a hand on the chain of Cyrus’ swing, looking at him with his signature smile.

 

“Besides,” he knelt down, hands either side of Cyrus, “I could never be mad at you Underdog, you know that, right?”

 

He was so close now, close enough Cyrus could see the specks of grey in his blue eyes, and close enough that Cyrus was sure the red on his cheeks was more than noticeable now.

 

“I know now.” his voice was low, words caught in his throat, like he could barely get them out. A thought struck him then, one that sent his heart rate skyrocketing.

 

A moment of silence passed, nothing but the light breeze, the creaking of the old swing set and their breathing. One shuddery breath left TJ, and without words, his hands trailed down, taking Cyrus’ hand in his. He realised that TJ was blushing too.

 

His other hand came to rest on his face, touch timid and surprisingly soft. Cyrus indulged, leaning into it, eyes slipping shut for a second.

 

When he opened them, it was entirely possible that TJ got even closer. He squeezed his hand.

 

“Cyrus…I–”

 

“Cyrus!” two voices in the distance called, and just like that, the moment had shattered. TJ pulled away, albeit rather reluctantly, and got to his feet. He still had that look in his eye, and he was still red in the face.

 

However, before Cyrus could even say anything, he gave a small nod, then turned round to leave.

 

“TJ–”

 

“–Cyrus! There you are. You weren't at lunch.”

 

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that it was Buffy and Andi.

 

“Was that…TJ?” Andi narrowed her eyes. She was never really a fan of him.

 

“Y-yeah.” His eyes were trained to the spot where he had been, still trying to process what had happened.

 

On the other hand, Buffy looked more smug than suspicious.

 

“Oh? Anything happen?” she smirked.

 

“Something like that,” was his dazed response.

 

*

 

In his locker, Cyrus found a note:

 

_No phone, (I'm grounded). Sending you this instead_

_Remember the muffin bet?_

_Meet me after school, Friday_

_Maybe we can try bake them_

_Can't wait_

_Guy-who-definitely-doesn't-hate-you._

_(like at all)_

 

It would be a lie if Cyrus said he wasn't struggling to hide the grin on his face– he was beaming.

 

It had been nearly a week, nearly a week since Cyrus thought TJ would hate him forever, but really, they were OK.

 

More than OK.

 


	2. Heart palpitations and muffins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _All those small moments, never failed to make Cyrus’ heart flutter, and ache all at the same time. It resembled something of a flame; warm yet dangerous. And he wasn't one for playing with fire. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeee I wrote the 2nd chapter!!! I'm also considering writing a few more chapters, because I can't help myself. Anyway hope you enjoy!!! :)

The thudding of his heart drummed in his ears, and climbed up his throat as Cyrus waited, sat on a bench just outside his school.

 

Again, he checked his wristwatch; he was early. And he knew he was early too, but in all his eagerness, Cyrus had rushed to get to their meeting spot, despite knowing TJ would still be in practice.

 

He glanced down at the note scrunched in his hands. Throughout all of Thursday, and all of that day, Friday, he kept the note in his pocket. It was as if the weight of the words burned his side where the small piece of paper lied.

 

Perhaps Cyrus would have thought nothing of the note, if it weren't for what had happened at the swings the other day. That moment of stillness, of closeness. It had all felt, so…right. But had it been? Cyrus couldn't help but think it had just been a mistake on TJ’s part. Couldn't help but to think that, maybe TJ just didn't like him like–

 

“Cyrus! Hey!” the voice jolted Cyrus out of his train of thought, and automatically, he stuffed the note back in his pocket, turning round to greet TJ with a smile.

 

“Sup. Hi. How, how you– uh, hanging?” Cyrus said, almost surprised with how nervous he sounded.

 

TJ grinned. “Good, I'm good, but before me make these muffins, we're gonna need some actual ingredients, so, you up for a mini shopping trip?”

 

Cyrus nodded, eyes lighting up. “Sure, let's do it.”

 

+

 

TJ was somewhat astounded he was able to keep his cool, after what had happened (nearly happened). As they walked down the aisles of the supermarket, TJ wondered if he had dreamt it, if they would ever speak of it again.

 

“So, what's on the list first?” Cyrus asked, glancing up at him.

 

“Um…” TJ always seemed to short circuit when he looked at him directly in the eye. “Whatever it is that makes muffins, like a cake mixture, and blueberries. Oh, and chocolate chocolate chip muffins.”

 

Cyrus raised his eyebrows in question. “Why would we need the muffins if we're making our own? Not that I, in any way oppose to chocolate chocolate chip muffins, but–”

 

Letting out a small chuckle, TJ took Cyrus by the wrist, walking them down to where the ingredients they needed were. A spark travelled up his arm, butterflies beginning to swarm in TJ’s stomach. Hesitantly, he dropped his arm, flashing Cyrus a smile.

 

“If all else fails, at least we have our manufactured muffins, right?”

 

Cyrus laughed, and TJ was pretty sure his heart was doing flips in his chest at this point.

 

“That's a strong point you make there.” he smiled.

 

It was a shock to TJ to find he could grin so effortlessly, and that he didn't mind.

 

+

 

As they stepped outside, Cyrus and TJ were instantly hit by the icy air. It seemed that in the space of twenty minutes, the weather had gotten worse. Cyrus couldn't help but shiver a little, despite wearing his blue knitted hat and a coat.

 

If Cyrus was chilly, TJ on the other hand, must have been freezing in his basketball top, a hoodie and shorts.

 

“You cold?” he must have noticed.

 

“Um, how about you? You're pretty amazing, but you aren't superhuman TJ. You are literally only wearing a hoodie.” Cyrus almost regretted his words when he saw how TJ’s eyes widened slightly, ducking his head down.

 

“I'm fine, don't worry–” then, as if to prove himself wrong entirely, he let out a sneeze.

 

“OK you're wrong. Wait–” Cyrus stopped, pulling off his hat. There was a grumble from TJ, saying how he'd be cold now, but Cyrus paid no mind to it.

 

His hands quivered as he put the beanie on TJ, straightening it carefully. TJ gave a timid smile as he did so, his cheeks dusted in red, because of the cold, Cyrus told himself.

 

Once Cyrus was done, he stepped away from him, admiring how his hat looked on TJ with a smirk.

 

TJ rolled his eyes and continued to walk, though the flush on his cheeks were still evident. It was definitely more than the cold.

 

Then, a thought struck him. “We forgot the macadamia nuts!”

 

TJ laughed. “I actually hate macadamia nuts, so that was intentional.” he nudged Cyrus with his shoulder as they walked.

 

“Then, if you don't like macadamia nuts…why on earth would you suggest them for the bet?” he asked.

 

Shrugging, TJ nodded towards his right, signifying they turn that way, down the road towards his house most likely.

 

“It was the first thing that came to mind.” slowing to a more leisurely pace, TJ stopped in front of a house, _his_ house, and walked up to the door.

 

For a moment he fumbled in his pockets for his keys, but held it up triumphantly when he had found it, glancing back at Cyrus and ushering him forward to the now ajar door.

 

In wonderment, Cyrus stared at the simple yet meticulous interior that lied beyond the worn green door they had come through. Everything was ordered in a specific way, the walls painted in a crisp white and small plants throughout the room

 

“Wow…”

 

“Yeah, my mom is, a bit of a neat freak. Anyway–” he slung his arm around Cyrus’ shoulder and steered him towards the kitchen. “Time to make a mess.”

 

Cyrus just hoped the heart hammering against the confines of his ribcage would cool down for one second so he could fully enjoy himself.

 

*

 

“So…we've got all our ingredients…but how do you make blueberry muffins?” TJ turned towards Cyrus, and he was finding it hard not to grin at how TJ Kippen, the superstar basketball player, could not bake muffins.

 

But then again, he had found out even he had his imperfections, awhile ago too.

 

“With great difficulty,” teased Cyrus.

 

At that, TJ gave a pout.

 

“We can start by beating the butter and caster sugar together first, then adding the eggs and stuff. Oh, and putting on the oven too.” Cyrus began to gather up the ingredients, while TJ stood there, a little bewildered.

 

“I'll go turn on the oven then,” he said finally. “And I'm pretty sure beating your butter is abuse.”

 

Cyrus laughed, “I'm positive the butter will survive. Oh, where's the whisk?” he asked.

 

TJ walked over and opened a drawer full of kitchen utensils and and appliances, pulling out a whisk.

 

“We don't have an electrical one, unfortunately. Mom only bakes on special occasions.” He handed it to Cyrus, lips curling upwards.

 

Those small moments, that small smile never failed to make Cyrus’ heart flutter, and ache all at the same time. It resembled something of a flame; warm yet dangerous. And he wasn't one for playing with fire.

 

“Do you want to try mixing?” glancing up at TJ, he held out the whisk towards him.

 

He tapped his chin for a moment in mock thought, before breaking out into a grin. “I'll give it a shot.”

 

“I guess I'm finally helping you out with something.”

 

“Yeah. Making muffins is an essential skill to have.” he nudged Cyrus, as if to let him know he was kidding.

 

Slowly, he began to stir the mixture in the bowl. “Am I doing it right?” he flicked his eyes up towards Cyrus.

 

“It's a little slow honestly…you need to give it, more... _umpth_ , you know?” Cyrus readily abandoned the tray he was preparing for the muffins to stand beside TJ, their shoulders touching.

 

Hesitantly, he placed a hand atop TJ’s, and began to guide his hand around in a tight circular motion. Cyrus focused on the mixing itself, rather than the sort-of-hand-holding, as the fiery heat in his cheeks would definitely translate to a more than noticeable blush.

 

+

 

TJ felt as though his hand was on fire. He was shocked he hadn't burst into flames right then and there. His whole arm felt as though red hot blood was coursing through it, and there was nothing to do to stop the onslaught of thoughts and feelings running rampid in his mind.

 

There were hardly any words as they mixed butter and sugar together. No jokes or silly remarks. Just their shoulders pressed together and Cyrus’ hand on top of his.

 

“I–I think you've got the hang of this now.” Cyrus spoke finally, pulling his hand away.

 

TJ almost wanted to pull his hand back, and just demand they stay like that, the cold air unwelcome on his palm. He wanted Cyrus’ hand back. A permanent warmth that should be etched into his skin.

 

He didn't do that, obviously.

 

Instead he opted for the cowardly choice, and glanced at Cyrus. His face was more flushed than he remembered, but maybe it was just hot in there.

 

“Are you hot?” he blurted out.

 

“Uh…” the easy expression on Cyrus’ face fell away, replaced with something more unsure if anything. “I mean– I mean…am I? Should I be one to judge my own self image, my outward appearance, because that's awfully biased and–”

 

“I meant, temperature wise.” TJ’s smile at how he rambled had morphed into an amused smirk, turning round to gather the blueberries to “fold" into the mixture (as said by Google) that Cyrus was nearly done with making.

 

“Oh.”

 

“But, you're doing pretty well looks wise,” he muttered, almost to himself.

 

“What?” Cyrus looked over his shoulder, eyes widened.

 

“What?” TJ repeated, going over to where Cyrus was with the last part of the recipe. “Here are the blueberries, by the way.”

 

TJ couldn't quite believe he had said that either.

 

*

 

Finally, after the trials and tribulations of muffin making, TJ and Cyrus got their mixture in the oven, sighing with relief as they set the timer for 20 minutes.

 

“These better be amazing,” said TJ, eyeing them warily.

 

“I'm hoping so too, after all that.” Cyrus laughed, straightening up, his eyes flicking to TJ. “Oh, you've got some like, flour on your face.”

 

“Oh–” he wiped the side of his face–”Did I get it?”

 

“No, no it’s like–” Cyrus tried to point it out, as TJ rubbed the place he thought he was pointing out vigorously with his thumb. “No, wait, let me just–”

 

His right hand landed on TJ’s cheek, a thumb swiping across the spot he had so severely missed. Only, after he had done so, his hand didn't move an inch. TJ was sure Cyrus could feel the heat in his cheeks.

 

Taking a breath, TJ indulged. Traced his eyes over the mole just below Cyrus’ right eye, darted it across his jawline, up to his rich brown eyes and then down to his lips.

 

Somehow, his own hand came up to rest over Cyrus’. He sighed, eyes lilting closed.

 

“TJ?” came a shaky whisper from Cyrus. When TJ opened his eyes he was confronted with Cyrus, biting his lip and eyebrows furrowed. .

 

“Cyrus.” was all he could think to whisper back.

 

“What…” he faltered, but as TJ pressed on his hand softly, it must have spurred him on. “What does this all mean? Like, for us?”

 

TJ dropped his hand, taking Cyrus’ down with his, intertwining their fingers, without a single word. He led them through the door, away from the kitchen and into the living room.

 

They sat down on the worn, beige couch, which TJ was sure they had had for centuries now. Not that the couch was particularly important right now.

 

Between them, their hands remained interlocked.

 

“Why did you nearly kiss me?” Cyrus asked. “The other day, at, at the swing set I mean.”

 

“Why did you nearly kiss me just now?” He stared down intently at their hands.

 

“Because.”

 

“Because?” TJ looked up finally, and realised Cyrus was gazing at him.

 

“Because…” he broke out into a nervous smile.” Are you really asking why?”

 

“Yep.” he squeezed his hand. “But only if you want to answer.”

 

“OK…” Cyrus inhaled.” I did it because… I like your eyes, and how you've always been so nice to me, and how you never ever laugh at me or make fun of me. Because I like it when you smile at me…” he ducked his head, chewing on his lip again.

 

A moment passed, “Please say something TJ.” Cyrus muttered.

 

Suddenly he had a billion things to say. With his other hand, TJ cupped Cyrus’ face, a thumb caressing his cheek, slowly easing his head up to face him.

 

“I nearly kissed you…‘cos you're sort of perfect. Because the mole under your eye is cute, and your laugh makes me smile like an idiot. And you always support me, and you've always seen the best in me…” TJ leaned in closer, his heart in his throat.

 

Both hands cupped Cyrus’ face now, and as he leaned ever closer, he hardly believed this was really happening.

 

“Is this OK?” TJ asked, voice barely a whisper. His whole body was on fire and he was thriving in the flames.

 

Cyrus nodded, eyes falling shut. “More than OK.” his hands gripped TJ’s wrists.

 

They were both shaking when their lips finally met. Perhaps it was from the anticipation, or the unfamiliarity of it. Maybe it was just them.

 

TJ adored that.

 

+

 

Cyrus was sure he was going to wake up, snap his eyes open and find he wasn't kissing TJ Kippen.

 

Only he was.

 

And his heart was ready to burst out of his ribcage as he leaned in, as he whispered, “Is this OK?” Cyrus could barely get the words out, was enthralled by the dreamlike situation unravelling before him.

 

It was happening. It was happening and it was soft and sweet and _right_. It was everything, and nothing else seemed to matter because of that.

 

Unable to contain himself, he broke out into a grin, smiling against TJ’s lips. He pulled away, with a grin of his own.

 

“Wow.”

 

TJ nodded. “Couldn't agree more.”

 

Already, he was eager to kiss him again, and again, but he was sure that much more of that would lead Cyrus to combust.

 

TJ wound his arms around Cyrus’ neck, and leant forward to press a kiss to his forehead.

 

“Cyrus Goodman, I like you.”

 

In return, Cyrus gave a chaste peck on the cheek.

 

“TJ Kippen, same.”

 

+

 

The blueberry muffins were burnt to a crisp, but there were always the chocolate chocolate chip muffins TJ had bought, and that was more than OK for them.

 

***

 

_TJ: u left ur hat_

 

_Cyrus: I knew I forgot something!!_

 

_TJ: I'll give it to u tmr :)_

 

_Cyrus: thanks :))_

 

_TJ: oh and cyrus.._

 

_Cyrus: ye?_

 

_TJ: I rly like u_

 

_Cyrus: I rly like u too tj_

 

_TJ: OK, goodnight <3 _

 

_Cyrus: sweet dreams!! <3 _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
